middleearth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins
|home = Grey Havens Rivendell (formerly) Erebor (formerly) Bag End, Hobbiton, the Shire (formerly) |occupation = Master of Bag End (formerly) Bearer of the One Ring (formerly) Burglar in Thorin's company (formerly) |species = Hobbit |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = Brown (formerly) Grey (formerly) White |skincolor = Light |personality = Adventurous, altruistic, brave, care-free, fatherly, free-spirited, friendly, generous, insecure (formerly), light-hearted, noble, protective, respectable, Selfless, sometimes short-tempered, well-mannered, well-to-do |allies = Thorin, Gandalf, Balin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur, Óin, Glóin, Frodo Baggins, Samwise, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, King Thranduil, Tauriel, Bard, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, Great Eagles, Lindir, Beorn, Elrond, Dwarves, Hamfast Gamgee, Thrush, Gimli, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Radagast |enemies = , Azog the Defiler , Sauron, Otho Sackville-Baggins, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Warg Matriarch, Ragash, Smaug, Fimbul, Grinnah, Narzug, Yazneg, Bats, Orc Berserkers, Galion , Elros the Guard , Spiders of Mirkwood, Bert, William, Tom, Thranduil (formerly), Feren (formerly), Olog-hai}} |family = |pets = Myrtle (pony, briefly) |minions = Formerly: Hamfast Gamgee, Holman Greenhand |affiliations = Thorin and Company (formerly) Baggins family Fellowship of the Ring (indirectly) Took clan |powers = Throwing resilience Stealth Multilingualism Combat and swordsmanship |possessions = Sting His mother's doilies and glory box Handkerchief Walking stick Fili's swords Bag End Red Book of Westmarch (formerly) The One Ring (formerly) |movie = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |book = |actor = Ian Holm Martin Freeman (young) Oscar Strik (Child, extended edition only) |theme = Bilbo }} 'Bilbo Baggins '''is a supporting character in ''The Lord of the Rings ''and is the true main protagonist of the 2012-14 film series, ''The Hobbit. Background Personality As a child, Bilbo was very adventurous, and determined. He had been interested in Gandalf's stories about the outside world and one day, wished to see it. Most people would say he had more of his mother's Took blood within him instead of his father's. As revealed through Gandalf and Bilbo's dialogue, as a child, Bilbo stayed out late after dark, looking for elves in the woods and dream of a life outside of the Shire. Desperately trying to keep it buried inside, Bilbo struggled with either his Baggins side to remain at home or to embrace his Took side to adventure. In other words, when he was a young man and inherited Bag End after the death of his parents, Bilbo became a highly respectable hobbit throughout the Shire, but still retained his desire for adventure. In the very beginning of the trilogy, Bilbo didn't want to have any adventures, especially to Gandalf's cause when the wizard first approached him. During their first meeting, Bilbo was very stressed out when the dwarves came piling in and ruining his things. He was very protective of his parents and grandfather's possessions because they are the only things he has left of his parents. His adventurous, took side got the better of him, as Bilbo immediately changed his mind the next morning. The first time, he didn't sign the contract out of fear of never coming back home, but Bilbo couldn't help but answer to the dwarves' plight of no longer having a home, feeling pity on them for not having a home like he did. Over time, Bilbo became close to the dwarves, especially to Thorin, Balin and Bofur. However, Balin and Bofur were the only ones initially friendly to Bilbo before he saved their king's life. Fili and Kili often played pranks on Bilbo, but he was very sadden by losing his two friends. Bilbo often is proven to be a terrible liar and cannot lie as good as a burglar would. For example, one of the trolls knew Bilbo was lying when he was trying to cover the dwarves' existence and thought there were more like him around. Later, Smaug was able to detect when Bilbo was lying about the dwarves yet again were outside. Also, when Bilbo lied about not having the ring and losing it in the Battle, Gandalf still knew that Bilbo had it in possession, even sixty years later, the wizard acknowledges that he had the ring far too long. This also includes his confrontation with Thorin, where Bilbo tells him that Bilbo was known to also be a little bit manipulative but with good intentions, using his wit to outsmart his enemies. For example, Bilbo easily manipulated the Trolls into arguing all night up until Gandalf came and turned them to stone. He was later able to manipulate Gollum into playing a game of riddles. However, Bilbo's manipulations could be seen through most people, especially Smaug, probably due to Bilbo's good nature. Bilbo was horrified when he starts killing others, most notably his first victims, the Warg, he stares out in terror. He showed no remorse in killing the Orc that almost executed Thorin and killed a baby spider over the Ring. Bilbo also nearly killed Gollum, but decided against it, feeling pity for the creature. Overall, Bilbo was a very brave hobbit and proved to be very friendly and caring towards friends but merciless towards enemies. Physical Appearance Bilbo has curly brown hair, green eyes and stands short, about four feet tall. In the beginning of the Hobbit film series, Bilbo had a plain white shirt, with a yellow waistcoat and grey knee-length pants. He wore a blue jacket when going out. Throughout two thirds of An Unexpected Journey ''and half-way through ''The Desolation of Smaug, Bilbo had a plain wine-red jacket, white, long-sleeved shirt with an olive green waistcoat that had acorn buttons and knee-length brown pants. In the second half of Desolation ''and all the way through the ''Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo traded in his red jacket with a blue robe he acquired from Bard. Bilbo later wore a white Mithril shirt as his only armor. Paraphernalia Weapons Possessions Powers and Abilities Roles The Lord of the Rings The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo leaves the Ring for Frodo and reunited with him in Rivendell. Before his quest to destroy the Ring, he gives Frodo a Mithril shirt he once wore and his sword, Sting. When he sees the ring, he briefly turns to a creature and nearly attacks Frodo. A Guilt-ridden Bilbo breaks down crying and apologizes for leaving this heavy burden on Frodo. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King At the harbor, he asks Frodo if he can hold his ring one last time, but Frodo lied and said that he lost it, as Bilbo had forgotten about Frodo's quest to destroy it. Bilbo departs from Middle-Earth with Frodo and Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond and Celeborn on the way to the Undying Lands ''The Hobbit'' ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' Ian Holm reprised his role to portray Bilbo Baggins, while his younger self is portrayed by Martin Freeman Bilbo is first seen in the movie writing down his journey in the Red Book of Westermarch. In the present day timeline, his nephew Frodo sees him working and attempts to read the book, but Bilbo does not let him look at it. In the flashback, Bilbo Baggins sat on his porch, where he was approached by Gandalf, who is an old family friend of both Bilbo's parents' sides of his family. However, after Gandalf offers for Bilbo to take up a chance at an adventure, the hobbit refuses and retreats back into his house. While traveling to the market place located near the Green Dragon, Mr. Baggins believes the wizard to be stalking him and what he thought was Gandalf's hat was really hobbits carrying a sack. Later that evening, he met the four dwarves, Dwalin, Balin, Fíli and Kíli. After a while, Bilbo loses his patience at the fifth bell and finds at least nine more dwarves at the door. None of the dwarves treat his possessions none too kindly, as most of them use it for throwing it around. Mr. Baggins is then introduced to their leader, Thorin Oakenshield, who has an unexplained contempt over their newly found member. When they bring up the fact of a burglar position for the hobbit, Bilbo initially refuses, even after Gandalf tries to convince him otherwise. The next morning, Bilbo finds the dwarves gone. Having made up his mind, Bilbo decides to go on an adventure after hearing the dwarves sing their song from the night before. On their first night of the quest to reclaim Erebor, Bilbo goes to pamper his pony, who he had affectionately named "Myrtle". After he heard a shriek from a long distance, Fíli and Kíli take this opportunity to scare him before Thorin puts an end to it. Balin comes to the three boys and explains to them Thorin's hatred of Orcs. This possibly causes Bilbo to see Thorin more than a stern prince, but one who is a benevolent leader and meant to be King. When he asks whatever happened to the Pale Orc, Thorin states Azog died of his wounds a long time ago, but Thorin couldn't be ever more wrong. Sometime later, the Company moves on. Bilbo and his companions were covered by rain. After Gandalf telling Dori to find another wizard to change the weather of the world, Bilbo inquires of the other four. One he takes particular interest in was Radagast, and asked Gandalf if Radagast is a great wizard or more like the grey wizard himself. Later that day, Gandalf and Oakenshield have a massive argument leaving the dwarves and Bilbo to fend for themselves. Bilbo is later sent by Bofur to give Fíli and Kíli their portion of dinner. However, the boys had misplaced three of their sixteen ponies. They send Bilbo to try and free the poor creatures while they leave him behind and go to retrieve the company. Mr. Baggins doesn't make it in time to avoid the Trolls. Before they torture the poor hobbit, Kíli and the others rescue Bilbo. During the skirmish, Bilbo goes to release the ponies, before he and the other dwarves are captured by the trolls, who are ready to eat them. However, Mr. Baggins manages to keep them at bay until dawn, which Gandalf splits the boulder in half. Later, Gandalf emerges from the Troll's cave and presents Bilbo with a sword, which would later glow blue when either Orcs or Goblins came closer. As Mr. Baggins unsheathed his sword, Radagast appeared and talked to Gandalf. There is the sound of a wolf, Bilbo thought, until Bofur says that it was not a wolf, but a Warg. The company is chased by the Wargs and Orcs, before they go through a hidden entrance. Before he takes another step, Bilbo stops to tell Gandalf that he feels a magical presence, to which the wizard responds to it being a "very powerful magic". They eventually emerge out of the cave and into Rivendell. Everyone decides that Gandalf should do all the talking. When Bilbo first sees Rivendell, Bilbo immediately falls in love with the city, as well as the Elves who live there. Just at that moment, when Elrond appears, Bofur safely pulls Bilbo to the center of the circle. During their feat, Bilbo overhears the Lord of Rivendell talk of Thorin's and Gandalf's weapons. However, Balin advises against it, as it is not a proper weapon. He is present at the meeting in Rivendell, along with his companions Thorin, Balin and Gandalf and Lord Elrond himself. Bilbo is amazed at the moon runes and inquires of Durin's Day and what they will have time for. Over the next couple of days, the company stayed in Rivendell, with Bilbo admiring its beauty. Elrond approached Bilbo and allowed him to stay in Rivendell, fi that was what he wished. On the night before the Company leaves for the Misty Mountains, Bilbo continues to adventure in Rivendell, but overhears a conversation between Elrond and Gandalf, with Thorin present behind Bilbo's back. They depart for the mountains afterwards, where they are caught up in a stone-giant battle scene. Bilbo nearly fell off the cliff twice before Bofur and Dwalin pushed him back. When the mountains collide together, while his companions remain unharmed, Bilbo hangs on for dear life before Thorin saves him. Because Bilbo almost put both him and Thorin at risk, the dwarf king denounces Bilbo before the rest of the company.Thorin's claims take too much of a hold over Bilbo, and he makes for home. However, Bofur stopped him from leaving, but Bilbo refused. After seeing that they do not belong anywhere, Bofur lets him leave. However, they all fall into Goblin-town. After being able to evade capture, Mr. Baggins goes to save his companions, who are slowly becoming more like friends. However, he falls down a whole after colliding with a dead goblin. After seeing a creature named Gollum drop the Ring, Bilbo takes it for himself and confronts the Former Hobbit into a game of riddles. Before Gollum attacks him, Bilbo makes a run for it and even escapes him while knocking out the villainous Gollum to the ground. Bilbo returns to his friends, apparently never abandoning them in a worse time of need. Their reunion is short-lived as Azog's hunting party attacks them. On the final stand, Thorin charges at Azog and is nearly killed by his would-be executioner before Bilbo jumps from the burning tree and kills Thorin's almost-killer while defending the dwarf king's broken body. Just before the orcs attack them, the eagles arrive and saves the company from Azog's men. Seeing the Hobbit in a new light, Thorin literally embraces Bilbo as a friend and apologizes for his previous ill-treatment of the Hobbit. The group looks into the horizon and spots the lonely mountain, all unaware of what the future has in hold for them. The Desolation of Smaug Bilbo is first mentioned in the beginning of The Desolation of Smaug, where Gandalf tells Thorin they're going to need a burglar to retrieve the Arkenstone for Thorin. The Journey Continues He first physically appears one year later in The Desolation of Smaug where he is sent by Thorin Oakenshield and their company to spy on Azog. While not being spotted, he sees Beorn standing there, watching the Wargs and the Orcs as well. Bilbo goes to warn the dwarves of their enemies' recent movement, but every time he does, he is either interrupted by a dwarf or a wizard. When Bilbo tells Thorin and the others that there is something else out there, which Gandalf guesses is in the form of a bear, shocking both Bilbo and the other dwarves. The company is forced to take refuge with a man named Beorn, who was the bear Bilbo saw a few seconds ago. Gandalf tells them that this man will either help them or destroy them. The team reluctantly agrees, but they are tracked down by Azog and chased to Beorn's house. ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' Bilbo makes his last appearance in The Battle of Five Armies. Along with his nine companions, Bilbo watches the destruction of Lake-town from afar, but also worries about Thorin more. He sees the dragon fall dead and announces it to the others, who rejoyce. However, Thorin is not impressed and walks towards the Lonely Mountain. Like Thorin did before when Thror was under dragon sickness, Bilbo watched from the shadows as Thorin fell into the dragon sickness, affecting all those around him. He once confronted Thorin one night to convince him to do something other than hunt the treasury room all day, but Thorin doesn't listen to Bilbo. :“''I tried talking to him, but he won't listen. ” :―Bilbo to Oin, Fili, Kili and Bofur, all who returned, on Thorin[src] When the four dwarf companions who stayed in Lake-town were found, Bilbo quickly ran up to the four who were coming. When one of them see him alive, Bilbo warns that all of them need to leave. When Bofur reasons that they had just got there, Bilbo tells them how Thorin has been misbehaving, spending his days in the treasure room and not bothering to get a nibble or a wink of sleep. Kili asks what kind of sickness has possessed his uncle while his brother, Fili runs past them to the treasure room with Bilbo, Bofur, Oin and Kili following Fili down to the treasure room. While the dwarves look at it in awe, Bilbo feels nothing but contempt and disgust for the gold and scared for what Thorin has become. Bilbo later sits alone in a secluded area, where it is revealed in a flashback that Bilbo stole the Arkenstone shortly after he disappeared when putting the Ring on. After seeing what danger Thorin has been in, Bilbo pulls the Arkenstone out of his pocket, contemplating on what to do with it. The gold sickness gets worse. Thorin begins sulking in the Throne room hour after hour, awaiting for the Stone's return. Little does he know, Bilbo still is in possession of the Arkenstone. Bilbo grows even more concerned after the fact that Thorin will kill whomever withholds the king's jewel from him. He later comes across a crying Balin, who voices his concerns. Bilbo asks if finding the Stone will help Thorin, Balin points out that finding the Arkenstone will only make Thorin worse and that it's best if it remains lost, and sending signals he knows Bilbo has the stone. Because Thorin is unaware of the Orcs that are going to attack from the north, and Thranduil refuses to dispatch the forces to Ravenhill, Bilbo instead volunteers to go there and warn him, but Gandalf will not allow Bilbo to complete it. Despite everything they have been through, Bilbo still cares for his friends and tells him he doesn't care if the wizard allows it or not. Bilbo then takes the ring and runs to Ravenhill. Bilbo tries to warn Thorin of the oncoming orcs led by Bolg, but is too late. Azog kills Fili in front of him, Thorin, Dwalin and Kili. He stays behind where he is attacked by Bolg and his mercenaries, as well as several bats. Before more are able to kill him, Dwalin comes to Bilbo's rescue.As he fights off the other Orcs, Bolg hits Bilbo with the handle of his mace, and he passes out. Sometime after the Battle in Ravenhill ends, Bilbo wakes up to find the Eagles are flying over him and that the battle is won. Overlooking the valley, he sees Azog has been killed, but Thorin has been mortally wounded. Bilbo goes by his side, where Thorin spends his last moments with Bilbo, apologizing to the Hobbit of his rude behavior towards him. Despite the Hobbit's efforts to keep Thorin alive, the dwarf king succumbs to his wounds. Bilbo also comes to their funeral to pay his respects for his fallen friends. When he comes across Thorin's body, he breaks down crying. Bilbo is also one of the others who show their respect to the new King under the Mountain. Later, Bilbo returns home to see the Sackville Bagginses selling his stuff, but Bilbo is able to prove he's himself by the contract. Relationships Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo and Thorin initially got off the wrong foot. When they met each other at Bag End, Thorin openly mistrusted Bilbo and didn't believe Bilbo was a valuable asset to the company, but Bilbo was unaware of Thorin's desire to not look out for him during their journey. After learning the tragic backstory of how Thorin lost his family and his homeland, Bilbo found a new form of respect for Thorin and pitied the dwarf king for losing a home, one of the reasons why he was on the journey. However, they remained at odds with each other. Thorin rescued Bilbo at least twice: once by not risking Bilbo's life when the Trolls held him hostage and a second time when Bilbo nearly fell off of the cliff. Despite Thorin's mistreatment of him earlier, Bilbo saves Thorin's life once when battling Azog's warrior. In gratitude for Bilbo saving him, Thori's view of Bilbo changed: instead, a person who can defend themselves, and what Thorin asked for: loyalty, honor and a willing heart. He apologizes that he was wrong about Bilbo and literally and physically embraces him, something that shocks Bilbo, who qucikly forgives Thorin and returns the favor. Their friendship continues throughout the trilogy, close to the point where they both trust and rely on each other, as Thorin lets Bilbo goes on his own and scouting for Azog the Defiler and most of the time, Bilbo saved Thorin and the other dwarves. At this point, Bilbo respects Thorin, and vice versa. Bilbo defends Thorin against the Men of Lake-town and has regarded him as a friend. Later on, Smaug tried to take away Bilbo's friendship with Thorin by lying to him, claiming that the dwarf was using him and found his fate worth nothing, but Bilbo refused to believe him and was also worried that Thorin would fall to the same gold sickness his grandfather suffered. Gandalf Bilbo met Gandalf when he was a child. They remained good friends throughout the years, even when Gandalf returned to the Shire from time to time, friends through Bilbo's mother. Gandalf was quite fond of Bilbo as a friend, and Bilbo loved hearing his stories of the outside world and remembered his fireworks years later from the parties Gerontius Took used to throw. Bilbo wouldn't meet Gandalf for many years when he was an adult Hobbit. Bilbo did not immediately recognize Gandalf until his name was mentioned. He tried politely to shoo Gandalf away, not wanting to do with adventures and preferred to stay at home.Unknown to him, Gandalf had secretly placed a Dwarf rune on Bilbo's door and was secretly arranging for Thorin's company to appear at Bilbo's house. When he learned Gandalf was behind this, Bilbo was rather irritated and annoyed of the wizard's meddling affair and even confided to Gandlaf that the dwarves were a mess. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Bilbo is the only one of the five main hobbits to be seen as a child. *Bilbo's ''Lord of the Rings ''equivalent is both Sam and Frodo *Bilbo is the first individual to give up the Ring willingly. *Bilbo's farewell to the dwarves was some of the actor's last day filming on set, including Martin Freeman's. *Bilbo is often called "The Hobbit" by those outside of his species ''(An Unexpected Journey, The battle of the Five Armies) '' *By the time of the quest of Erebor, Bilbo is fifty years old. *Bilbo is the first individual to give up the Ring willingly. *According to Dwalin, Bilbo's cooking is "very good." *Out of all the five main Hobbits, Bilbo is the only one to be seen as a child. *According to Elrond, Bilbo and his race are very resilient and want the comforts of home. ''(The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *Sometimes, Bilbo's eyes are either blue or brown though his eyes are green in clear lighting and several media. His his hair also looks golden blonde in some shots despite having brown hair. *Bilbo possesses his mother's doilies, dish clothes, and his grandfather's chairs and other furniture. (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *Adam Brown originally auditioned for Bilbo. However, he was given the role of Ori instead. *Daniel Radcliffe, Shia LaBeouf, James McAvoy, Erryn Arkin and Tobey Maguire were considered for the role of Bilbo Baggins. Martin Freeman was already Jackson's choice at first. *Martin Freeman also didn't get the role for younger Bilbo due to scheduling conflicts with the TV show Sherlock. *Originally, Bilbo was going to have Black hair like Frodo's before being changed to a lighter brown because it fit better with the character and Martin Freeman himself. *The ending scene between Gandalf and Bilbo in The Battle of the Five Armies is the same scene where both old friends reunite with one another in The Fellowship of the Ring, but told Bilbo's point of view *Shortly after Thorin's death, there was dialogue written between Bilbo and Gandalf in the shot where they are sitting together. However, the writers felt the silence was much better. *Bilbo was fifty years old at the time of the quest. Since Fili is about eighty-two years old, Kíli seventy-seven and Ori around seventy-six, Bilbo is the youngest by number, but he may be somewhere around Bofur and Bombur in mind and body *Bilbo is a terrible liar, as Smaug was able to tell when Bilbo was lying about the dwarves being outside. Also, one of the trolls noticed that Bilbo was lying when they asked if there were more of them. *The note on Bilbo's door resembles an ancient Norse rune. *Ian Holm, who plays Bilbo Baggins, was the voice of Frodo Baggins in the 1981 BBC Radio adaptation of “The Lord of The Rings”. *According to Peter King, Bilbo's hair was originally going to be dark brown like Frodo's . however, the dark hair didn't seem to fit Martin Freeman, so they changed it to a different color. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles II: Cast and Characters Difference from source material *Bilbo invited Gandalf in for tea on Wednesday, which leads to the dwarves coming. He was expecting Gandalf. In film, Bilbo just runs into his house and locks the door. Offering Gandalf in is omitted. *Bilbo was expecting Gandalf. In the film he is interrupted by a ring at the bell, not expecting anyone. *He met the dwarves in a different way. The first to come was Dwalin, the second was Balin, the third was Fíli and Kíli, the fourth to come were Óin, Glóin, Dori, Nori and Ori and the fifth to come was Gandalf, Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Eight dwarves and Gandalf appeared at Bilbo's door. Bilbo met Thorin when he came last the latest. *He lets the dwarves stay over for the night before Thorin and Company left. In the films, Bilbo falls asleep to Thorin's singing and woke up to find the dwarves gone. *In the book, the dwarves were waiting for Bilbo at the Green Dragon. In the film, Bilbo had to run on the road to catch up with them. *Bilbo was being Dori's responsibility. *Thorin and Bilbo are closer in the film than in the book. Throughout most of the first film, Thorin doubted Bilbo's skills but in the book, Glóin is the one to openly doubt Bilbo's survival skills. *Bilbo saves Thorin's life at the end of An Unexpected Journey, gaining his friendship and approval. In the books, Thorin gains respect for Bilbo after he frees them from Thranduil. *In the third film, Bilbo takes the role of Roac the Raven: telling the company that Smaug is dead and warns Thorin of an army coming from the North. *Thorin goes inside to rescue Bilbo from Smaug in The Desolation of Smaug, an event that does not occur in the original novel. Appearances Films The Lord of the Rings *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Hobbit * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Video Games *LEGO: The Hobbit (non-canonical Appearance) References Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Baggins family Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Two Towers characters Category:The Return of the King characters Category:Hobbits Category:Thorin and Company members Category:Quest of Erebor participants